tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jennie Bell
Jennie Bell is the current scientific operations manager of Nova Hypernexus. She was born sometime before the exodus and attented a highly respected engineering academy. There, she aquired a Ph.D and a Master's degree in engineering. She was killed by the Baalites with an experimental weapon aimed to delete cubatom streams that delayed her revival for more than 300 years. Appearance Standing at just below five feet tall, she is a beauty in black. Her hair is mostly loose and unkempt, as if she had just woken up, and her eyes are a really bright green color, the most distinct feature on her face. Usually cheerful and smiling, she mostly wears hoodies, and her clothing consists only of a few colors, black, white, red, purple and blue, sometimes even green, often some weird, asymmetrical, playful and intriguing combination of two or more of them. Sometimes, she dyes streaks of her hair in those colors. She doesn't have a specific posture, but rather acts however she feels at the moment, excitement often getting the better of her. Personality She is cheerful, enthusiastic and even eccentric. She doesn't care what people think of her. She's at her best when doing what she loves, which is engineering, piloting, researching and programming. She tries to keep an objective attitude towards everything, and is usually level-headed. She views everything around her with a dose of healthy scepticism. Her personal freedom is what she cares most about, but she'll stop and help anyone else whose freedom is jeopardized. Background I remember I used to be a wild kid. I was almost always outside, exploring the environment, always hoping to find something new. If I wasn't outside, I would be inside, disassembling stuff and playing with the parts, trying to make something new. Ever since I remember, I've always been interested in trying new things. I was always looking to learn, and I even bothered my family by including them in some of my experiments, which weren't really much, but I was a kid, and it was fun. I have a passion for science, and so I enrolled in an Academy. It was an engineering academy called... Hmm, weird. I can't recall it's name. No matter. I loved it there, and I was trained in various subjects that still help me today. I was primarily taught about engineering and science in general, but I've also taken classes in piloting, software engineering and, surprisingly, martial arts. Given the energy I had, I also trained parkour, mostly to pass time. It relaxed me. Years later, when I finally finished, I was so excited to start working what I love, and I got a job at... Oh, come on... I can't remember this either... I know it was a famous engine company. I guess it doesn't matter. I designed engines, and worked on concepts, trying to see if they would work, and if not, find a way to make it work. Then, something happened that swarmed over the galaxy pretty fast. The Baalites suddenly appeared, conquering everything in their way. I managed to escape long enough to stay alive, but they captured me. They brought me to a testing facility, along with some others, and they planned on using us as test subjects for a new experimental weapon. They claimed the weapon was able to delete the cubatom stream of the person right after it was killed, effectively killing it forever. Seeing them test it on the others was horrifying, and I knew I had to do something. When they came for the next test subject and opened the door to the holding cells, I ran. I ran outside and tried to escape, but I didn't know the layout of the facility and I went straight into a dead end, into a room that looked like a laboratory used for organic testing. They were close behind me, and I had to do something. I took a scalpel I found on a surgical table, and that's when they barged in. I quickly slit my throat before they could use the weapon on me, and that's how I escaped, as a cubatom stream. The next bit is weird. All I remember was floating around. I wasn't myself, I was a part of some bigger consciousness. Presumably, that's what the cubatom stream feels like. They must have done something with that weapon of theirs, because I haven't revived for years. The time I spent in the cubatom stream felt like an eternity, and when I finally revived, I found out that it's been decades since I died. I woke up at a Spawn Station in an unknown part of the universe, confused and disorientated. I was in some kind of SOB facility, and I was scared. Some people showed up, surprised to find me there, and I thought they were Baalites. I started running, because there's no way in hell that I'd let them capture me again. If only did I know that they weren't Baalites, that they were part of the Syndicate States and that the Syndicate States liberated this facility and are now using it as an indoctrination facility. If I had known, things would have turned out VERY differently, and I'm disgusted just thinking what I could have become under the influence of those corrupted, capitalistic bastards. But I digress. I started running, and they weren't able to catch me. I ran to the hangar and stole a small fighter, the one closest to myself. Luckily, I was new there, and nobody knew my name or my face, so no bounty was put on my head. I got out and flew as far away as I could Not far enough, because I started getting weird transmissions. They were encrypted, and I figured I must have picked them up by accident. But I didn't, for it was the Brotherhood, trying to contact me. In my confusion, all I wanted were answers, and they promised they had them, so we set up a meeting place. I didn't trust them, but what choice did I have? I met with them, and they told me the state of things. I was horrified. They gave me a ship and asked me to join them. I accepted. Part of the reason why is because they were the first that approached me, and I was confused. The second part is because of the things they told me of the Rendii and the Syndicate States. I wasn't going to join them after what I heard, and I couldn't do nothing about it. That brings us to today. I'm a pilot, working for anyone willing to hire, and I'm allied with the Brotherhood. Of course, the latter part is a secret, because I wouldn't be able to operate freely if it weren't. Skills Engineering, Software engineering (programming, hacking), Scientific Method (Research), Exploration, Piloting, Martial Arts, Parkour, Stealth, Technology, Repair, Inventing Plans Build a ship, find an abandoned space station to call home, join the Brotherhood, explore the universe and find a way to escape the Baalites, even if that means fighting them head on. In addition to her engineering aptitude, she shares a passion for research, and she'd likely search for an employer. The research would include anything from space exploration to new technologies, basically anything engineering, robotics and technology related. OOC Notes SOB's use of experimental cubatom weaponry corrupted her cubatom stream, causing her to have to exist in the cubatom stream. Years of existing in the cubatom stream, as well as the weaponry they used, led to corruption of her memory, which she isn't aware of as of yet. Her revival was postponed because of her cubatom corruption, as the data was too corrupted for the undeathinator to process, but existing in the cubatom stream has gradually repaired her own stream, absorbing the leftover particles of other streams. As a result, while her personality is mostly her own, she exhibits unpredictable behaviour at times, acting in ways not common for her. Category:People